Til the day that I found you
by Mandy admirer
Summary: Shaoran Li é pai atarefado e para aliviar o trabalho sobre o seu fiel mordomo Wei, depois de muitas babás que acabaram falhando, acaba contratando Sakura Kinomoto para ser a babá de sua filha. E que irá acontecer?


**Til the day that I found you**

**Resumindo:**Syaoran Li é pai atarefado e para aliviar o trabalho sobre o seu fiel mordomo Wei, depois de muitas babás que acabaram falhando, acaba contratando Sakura Kinomoto para ser a babá de sua filha. E que irá acontecer?

Syaoran Li

**A carta**

Sakura Kinomoto olhava para seu pai e via tristeza no olhar dele. Mas como não poderia estar triste perante tal situação, afinal, tudo se voltava que ela, Sakura Kinomoto, era a culpada e cada vez mais difícil provar sua inocência. Afinal, o que ela poderia fazer a não ser se afastar de tudo. Nem seu próprio pai achava que era inocente, perdera a guarda de seu filho por a acharem irresponsável. Enfim, ela queria sair e precisava disso, não era nada bom sempre a olharem com esse olhar de reprovação, todo seu trabalho fora para o lixo. E, apesar de tudo, ela queria ser reconhecida novamente pelo seu trabalho. Ela, com certeza, não iria achar mais emprego na área de administração, mas queria um emprego, seja lá qual for.

O erro que Sakura Kinomoto era acusada, fez com que a empresa de sua família perdesse milhões. Ou seja, ela é vista como a responsável pelo desastre. Sakura Kinomoto perdera todo seu nome e reconhecimento no mundo dos negócios e para limpar seu nome e sua reputação teria que se reencontrar e que maneira melhor do que se afastar de sua família.

Agora, ela estava diante do pai que a olhava triste tentando entender a decisão da filha em ir para Tóquio. Fujitaka Kinomoto, nome do pai de Sakura, tentava entender a decisão de sua filha e indagou:

_ Por que ir para Tóquio? Você não encontrará um emprego lá e não terá mais casa e nem apoio de ninguém e estará pela sorte.

_ Se eu for, vou ter tempo para decidir o que farei. E o que adianta você é o único que me apoia, mas mesmo assim você não acredita em mim, pai. Eu amo muito você, mas ver o desprezo do meu avo, meu filho com Yukito e Yukito com Ino é muito difícil. Será que não entende que é complexo isso.

_ Filha, eu sempre irei te apoiar, não importa que fique difícil. E o juiz disse que irá analisar novamente o seu caso. Se for, o juiz terá certeza que você é irresponsável. Pense bem!

_ O que adianta ter meu filho de volta se vai continuar sendo a garota que desonrou a família, não faz sentido.

Sakura já ia saindo da mesa da cozinha, quando seu pai disse em voz baixa:

_ Eu sempre acreditei na sua inocência. Mas ela foi muito esperta, não há nada que possamos fazer agora. E eu queria pelo menos ter mais contato com meu neto.

_ Fui irresponsável por ter sido mãe aos 16 anos e depois que meu filho nasceu, o Yukito me deixou e começou a namorar, em menos de uma semana, ele começou a namorar ELA que tinha também acabado de ter uma filha. Até hoje não entendo o que realmente aconteceu.

_ Filha, se você quer mesmo ir, não serei eu que irei impedir, mas não se esqueça de que qualquer coisa pode me pedir ajuda. Tentarei descobrir se Ino deixou algum rastro. Qual era o nome mesmo do pai do filho dela?

_ Não sei, ela não chegou a casar com ele. Pelo que sei, ela conseguiu um bom dinheiro com ele e deixou a filha para ele cuidar. Não faço a mínima ideia como minha sobrinha é e nem o que ela sente a respeito disso. Na verdade, ela é sobrinha de consideração, já que ela sempre foi minha melhor amiga, e desde que a mãe dela se casou com você pai, essa disputa comigo. Mas sei que minha mãe e a sua atual mulher, bem, são primas. E essa mulher é irmã de Sonami

_ Eu sei disso tudo minha filha. Bem, como vai fazer para sobreviver em Tóquio até antes de achar algum trabalho?

_ Bem, tenho minhas economias. Vou acertar as coisas, já achei uma pensão para ficar e já troquei meu carro, por um popular. Provavelmente acharei um emprego de secretaria ou balconista, ou algo assim. Lidar com pessoas sempre foi meu ponto forte, você sabe.

_ Bem, ainda acho que você pode ser inocente, senão não estaria insistindo tanto em convencer que ela é a culpada. Se eu descobrir algo te informo. Mas e o Brian?

_ Quem esta com ele é meu avô, tenho certeza que esta cuidando bem dele, sem duvidas.

_ O meu sogro sempre terá muito carinho por você, apesar do que esta ocorrendo e já desenvolveu grande estima pelo garoto. Você prefere assim neh?

_ Claro, é melhor que seja meu avô do o pai do meu filho, sem duvidas.

_ Claro.

_ Vou arrumar minhas coisas. Você vai mesmo aceitar o emprego?

_ Vou, não há outra saída.

_ Tome cuidado pai.

Sakura subiu as escadas e foi para o quarto. Sua mala já estava quase totalmente arrumada. Quando ela deu conta que iria sair de casa e se reencontrar para achar uma solução para seus problemas, se deu conta que realmente estava desesperada pela situação. Sakura mandou seu currículo para quase todas as empresas de Tóquio e todas a recusaram. Quando soube, se sentiu sem chão, afinal agora Sakura estava sem nenhuma credibilidade, isso significava, ou teria que limpar seu nome provando ser inocente. Mas o que Sakura não entendia era como sua prima fizera isso e qual é, afinal, seu objetivo e por que quis tira-la da empresa. Por que seria uma ameaça a prima? Talvez a solução fosse encontrar o primeiro que ela enganou, mas não sabia qual era o nome e nem se ainda estava em Toquio, já fazia quase 5 anos. Muito tempo.

Ao se olhar para o espelhos, pode ver novamente a menina de 15 anos com medo de tudo e afim de provar que era capaz de fazer tudo o que queria. Hoje ela entende que só se envolveu com Yukito, pai de seu filho, por questão de querer chamar a atenção. Uma garota rebelde que queria se livrar dos olhares de reprovação por não querer se envolver com as empresas. Depois de seis meses, estava grávida e com 16 fora mães. Depois de seis meses do nascimento do filho, o Yukito a abandonou para ficar com a prima que abandonou tudo para ficar com Yukito que era ambicioso e já tinha conseguido muito dinheiro por causa da generosidade de Sakura. Sua prima viu a oportunidade. Desde que tinha 14 anos, sua prima queria ser sempre a mais bonita e chamar mais a atenção. Dessa forma sempre chamou a atenção dos homens e acabou se envolvendo com vários homens, e quando conquistou o homem dos seus sonhos, conseguiu o manipular e, dessa forma, dinheiro. Mas quando engravidou, não o queria mais e nem a criança, os deixando assim que soube que Yukito, seu primeiro namorado, havia terminado com Sakura. Até hoje os dois estão juntos e pelo visto, a empresa que montaram há quase quatro anos atrás faliu e por isso se voltaram para a empresa da família.

_**Caro vovô,**_

_Apesar do senhor está com todo o direito de me odiar, adiar o meu confronto com a Ino Yamanaka é a melhor solução para o assunto, pois não estamos lidando apenas com a "sucessão" de uma família tradicional japonesa, como também, com a população japonesa._

_Eu sei que o senhor e o meu pai nunca se deram bem, mas tenho certeza que ele precisará de sua ajuda no tempo que ficarei fora, pois, como o senhor mesmo já sabe meu irmão, Toya Kinomoto, além de se achar como se fosse o dono da razão e possuir plena certeza de que ele é o melhor administrador de empresa, e, digamos-se de passagem, todos nós, principalmente eu, o senhor e meu pai, sabem que não é a verdade._

_Também não ficarei muito tempo sem dar notícias, mas ficarei por no máximo um ano e meio sem estar na nossa cidade Tomoeda e nem tentando tirar minha prima do poder. O senhor teve duas filhas maravilhosas e, porém tão diferentes. Uma não se casou com o homem que queria, mas sempre foi bondosa e a outra se tornou uma invejosa e passou toda a inveja para sua filha que passou sua inveja para sua neta. O único lado bom é que todos me conhecem com o teu sobrenome e não com o meu ultimo, isso será perfeito para meu anonimato._

_Como o senhor já sabe meu namoro com Yukito Tsukishiro acabou faz quatro anos e sete meses e acredito que já saiba que ele está agora com a Ino, e te digo, tome cuidado e, por favor, apenas comente que eu ficarei, um tempo, "desaparecida", ou que simplesmente sumi. Eu não sei o porquê que o senhor aceitou a ajuda do senhor Li, mas lhe garanto que assim que me sentir segura e disposta em enfrentá-la lhe informarei e junto com a ajuda monetária do senhor Li, iremos acabar com a "ditadura" imposta por Ino._

_Apenas dois pedidos: ajude meu irmão em relação às empresas e também ajude a Sonomi. Não se esqueça em, apesar de Ino o provocar, não aja precipitadamente. O senhor sabe que poderá contar com a ajuda de Sonomi, Toya e principalmente do meu pai Fujitaka Kinomoto._

_Tenho certeza que assim que eu conseguir superar a desilusão amorosa e me centrar nos meus verdadeiros compromissos como provar ser a verdadeira princesa do Japão e reconquistar a confiança do meu povo e também a sua, meu adorável vovô._

_Espero que entenda que esta é uma maneira de eu amadurecer e pensar._

_Muito obrigada pela atenção,_

_Um grande abraço, de sua neta,_

_Sakura._

**Oi!**

**O que vocês acharam?**

**Estou ansiosa pelas reviews! Mandem reviews, tanto para falar elogiar com para criticar.**

**Espero que tenham gostado, e perdão aos erros de português.**

**E acho que agora eu postei o capitulo certo! HEHHEHE  
E desculpem por ter feito isso!**

**Até o próximo**_**capítulo**_**!**

**Mandy**

**Ah, somente terem uma ideia, a história não é para ser enorme, pretendo escrever em até 12 capítulos, mas se eu me empolgar, vai chegar a 20. E se não der para postar pelo menos duas vezes por mês, minha meta, eu posto assim que possível. E obrigada pelo apoio, e espero que gostem dessa historia pois faz 3 anos que andei pensando nela!**

**BJSS E ATÈ A PROXIMA! **


End file.
